The Ode of Music and Moonlight
by LadyArn
Summary: Henry is what he is, and Will has to deal with the consequences of not knowing how to handle it. A three part tale of how things might have been, if Henry was more ruled by his instincts than his human upbringing. Involves violence and sex. Updated every Friday. Part 1 - Fall. Part 2 - Reunion. Part 3 - Monster.
1. We Are The Music-Makers

**********Author note: So, I've been a fan of Sanctuary every since it started airing in the UK, and then I found the fanfiction. Specifically, a couple of fics by _skatergurljubulee_, which suddenly alerted me to the amazing dynamic between Henry and Will. This will be a three part story, and I wrote the first part and half of the second part in one night, typing away for the whole time while my bemused flatmate sat three feet away playing video games, keeping me company instead of taking his girlfriend to bed. Poor girl slept on the sofa. The title is taken from the Arthur O'Shaughnessy poem _Ode_, from his book_ Music and Moonlight_.  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

**PART 1:**

**Fall**

* * *

"Will, could I have a word, please?" Will Zimmerman looked up from his notes to see Helen Magnus leaning out of a doorway just ahead of him.

"Sure, Magnus." He tucked the notes away and joined her in the room. Kate was sitting on the desk behind her, cleaning off her gun calmly. "What's up?"

"It's about Henry." Magnus admitted. "He's too embarrassed to bring it up with you himself, but you both need to know regardless. We've just entered the beginning of the werewolf mating season. Henry won't be of much use to you until it's over with." Will frowned.

"How long does the mating season last? A couple of weeks?"

"Actually, it lasts just under a month once a year in most Lycanthropes, however Henry's season lasts around twice that, but happens less frequently, although there doesn't seem to be a schedule."

"Really? Interesting." Will kept his mind strictly analytical, forcing himself to think of this objectively, instead of acknowledging the fact that he was actually discussing a co-worker's sex drive with their boss.

"Yes." Magnus agreed. "We believe it has something to do with the fact that he was mostly raised as human, and that because the wolf in him was suppressed for so long, it's affecting his... cycle, for lack of a better word. He's still quite young, for a werewolf, barely out of adolescence, but the season should have settled down by now." Kate chuckled and started reassembling her weapon.

"Sounds like that puts _us_ both squarely in wolfy's hot-zone."

"Not quite." Magnus corrected. Her employees looked askance. "The last time this happened, we had settled something of a pack mentality for Henry's wolf. Both Ashley and I were considered inappropriate choices for a mate, so the wolf was never interested in pursuing us." Will went to ask, but Magnus beat him to it. "As his surrogate mother and leader, he considered me too dominant to be worth an attempt, and I raised Henry and Ashley as siblings. The wolf doesn't want inbred offspring."

"So he's never had a suitable available mate?" Will clarified.

"Not during the mating season." Magnus agreed. "Of course, it's not as simple as that now."

"Kate."

"Exactly." Magnus nodded. "And you, Will." There was a pregnant pause.

"Excuse me?" Kate turned red from holding in the giggles.

"Henry isn't... how should I put it? Exactly _picky_ about gender." Magnus explained. "He sees no distinction between male and female in his partners, so his wolf doesn't either. In fact, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd think Will would be the preferred choice." Will blushed slightly and dropped onto the sofa.

"Why would you think that?"

"The wolf isn't sure of where Kate falls in the pack hierarchy yet. No offense, Kate, but with weres, just like animals, it's all about furthering the bloodlines with perfect young. You're attractive, but genetically you might be the worst possible mother for his cubs, and he hasn't been around you at the 'right time' for both of you yet."

"But Will can't give him kids at all." Kate pointed out. "Why would that be better?"

"Because if there isn't a suitable female available, mating will help end the season much more quickly than it would naturally." Will realised. "If he can't find someone to reproduce with, it could help to just go through the motions with someone who doesn't have the possibility of producing unwanted or inferior cubs."

"So... it goes from 'wants babies' to 'wants sex'?" Kate finally holstered the gun. Magnus nodded.

"Exactly. Kate, I want you to try to spend as little time alone with Henry as possible. Will, I'd suggest you speak to Henry as soon as you can, let him know where you stand in all this."

"I'll go see him now." Zimmerman stood and headed for the door.

"Will." He paused and turned. Magnus looked embarrassed. "You can talk in privacy, but the way Henry's hormones work right now I won't risk leaving you entirely unattended. We'll be watching on the security system in case you need us." Will turned away again to hide his blush.

"Thanks, but I think it'll be alright."

* * *

"Henry, can I come in?" the werewolf glanced up, and Will automatically started categorising his friend's body language.

"Magnus spoke to you?"

"Uh, yeah." Will looked around the lab, nervous. Everything about Henry's posture had changed the second he registered who was in the room. Suddenly, Henry was tense, almost vibrating with pent up energy, almost as if he was fighting the Change. "Look man, I know what Magnus said, but I kinda need to hear it from you." Henry turned scarlet, but nodded.

"The wolf wants you." The technician admitted. "You're a comparable level of dominance, and no risk of knocking you up." He put down the gadget he was tinkering with. "Look, honestly?" Will indicated for him to continue. "I can't control this. You're in so much danger right now, it's not even funny. The only thing stopping me from vaulting over this desk, ripping your clothes off, and fucking you through the floor is that I know you don't want me." Will blinked, blushing. Well, that explained the nervous energy. Henry realised exactly what he had said, and who to. "And that was more descriptive than _either_ of us wanted."

"I'm not interested in you like that. Guys aren't really my thing."

"I know."

"We're being honest, right?" Will rubbed his palms on his jeans while Henry agreed. "Then I should probably tell you that what you just suggested doesn't seem to be _entirely_ out of my range." Henry froze, eyes flicking across Will's figure in a way that the profiler was all too familiar with. He held still, allowing Henry to fully evaluate him.

Henry's nose wrinkled as he got a whiff of the hormones rolling off Will. The usual scent of the human was evident - _coffee, old paper, washing detergent, Terrain Cologne_ – but it was joined by a faint musky smell, something he rarely smelt on the profiler. Arousal.

"Wow." He blinked. Will's soft smile evolved into a full on smirk. "You, uh..."

"Apparently so. Do you give off pheromones, by any chance?" Henry shrugged, and slid around his desk. Will couldn't help but watch as Henry slunk towards him, the predator in him more apparent than he'd ever seen it before.

"Dunno, but if you're feeling it, then maybe I do."

"Maybe you're just really fucking hot." Will shot back, then blinked and stumbled backwards a few feet. "Hm. I wonder if I can get a sample of those pheromones to analyse later." Henry laughed, and leant back against his desk.

"Nice to know you won't go completely brainless on me." Will chuckled.

"We needed to know where we both stand in this." he admitted. "I don't like it. I don't like not being in full control of who I choose to sleep with. As we've just proven, those pheromones are _damn_ strong. You're pushing all the right buttons, and if this season of yours doesn't pass, I'll help." Henry nodded silently. "I'm not saying it won't be weird as hell afterwards, but if it makes everything easier round here, I'll do it."

"Thanks man." Henry quirked a quick smile. "I'll owe you one after all this."

"At least I'm not asking to be wined and dined before I agree to it." Will quipped.

"I'll see if I can find a way to tone down the, uh..." he waved vaguely. Will nodded. "And, um... if you did want wining and dining, you're totally asking the wrong guy. I'm not great with the whole romance thing."

"Me neither. Too nit-picky on the details." The profiler admitted. "I guess you'll just have to buy me a beer afterwards." As Will left, he was almost painfully conscious of wolf-green eyes burning into his back, and had no doubt that his friend was watching his ass as he walked.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. And We Are The Dreamers Of Dreams

**********Author note: Chapter two, still not much happening yet...  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

"That could have gone worse." Magnus commented as she wandered into the main lab. Will stood in front of Sally's tank, hand pressed against the glass. He offered the mermaid an apologetic smile for having to pause in their conversation, and turned to his boss.

"Much worse. I think we've reached an agreement, and we might even learn something." Helen smiled.

"Then it's the best outcome we could have hoped for." She turned to Sally's tank. "Thinking of going swimming?" Will laughed.

"Uh, yeah, kind of, actually. Sally want said she wanted some company, so I was going to join her for a while."

"I'd offer to join you, but..." she shrugged. Will snorted.

"Magnus, we couldn't get changed in front of each other while being attacked by a Vampire Squid and a Giant Sea Scorpion. I can't see us skinny-dipping together with Sally when anyone else could walk through, can you?" It was purely British reserve that stopped Magnus snorting.

"Not in the slightest. It is possible to blank the wall of the tank, you know." Will chuckled.

"I know, but that still means you, me and Sally all see each other naked."

"Now _that's_ a conversation I never thought I'd walk in on." Bigfoot set down a tea tray behind them, making them jump. Magnus patted Will's arm.

"You should have been around for the conversation earlier." She helped herself to a cup of Earl Grey. "I'm not sure what was said, but from the body language, it was highly enlightening."

"Henry told you." Bigfoot realised. "Wish I could have seen that."

"Yeah, well, you took the day off yesterday." Will pointed out. "No doubt you'll find out what's going on with us as soon as we do."

The sound of running footsteps made them all turn and stare. Kate pelted in and threw herself behind Bigfoot. She was panting and her hair was dishevelled. Helen sighed.

"I assume you didn't take my advice and stay away from Henry." Kate glared.

"_He_ came to _me_, boss, not the other way around." She defended herself. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "No, really! He was just dropping off some stuff for me, modified ammo and bits. Next thing I know, he's pinning me to the wall and biting on my neck."

"He _bit_ you?" Magnus moved around to look.

"No, no," Kate waved, "more like... I dunno... biting his lips rather than me? Like... omnomnom?" She demonstrated. Will snorted. "Would biting Change me? Like in the horror flicks?"

"I'm not sure; perhaps if it broke the skin. There's always something to the old stories, after all, but I doubt it." Magnus relaxed. "Why were you running?" Kate shifted back and forth, eyeing the corridor into the lab nervously. "He followed you, didn't he?" Kate nodded.

"I knew Will was planning on being down here; it seemed a safe bet." Will glared.

"You ran to _me_? Not Magnus, or Biggie? You skipped on his surrogate _Alpha_ and came to _me_?" Bigfoot grunted and sniffed at the air, cautious now he knew the werewolf was losing track of himself. "Does he always lose control like this?" Will asked Magnus. The woman tilted a hand.

"Sometimes. If there's a fertile female available, Henry's control drops severely." Will flushed slightly. Kate looked uncomfortable. "I suggest you lay low for a couple of days, Kate. Will, any hang-ups you have about helping Henry through this need to put aside as quickly as possible."

"Here he comes." Bigfoot pointed out. Henry stumbled through the door, rubbing a hand across his face – _shaking a little, face flushed, walking strangely_ – with a bundle of papers under the other arm. Will noted all the signs of Henry's discomfort automatically.

"Dude, you okay?" he called. The shorter man stopped short, and noticed them all standing there for the first time. The only description Will had for Henry's expression was _'Oh, Thank God'_.

"I am now." Henry dropped the pile of papers and rushed across the lab. Will barely had time to steady him, or register the thick miasma of pheromones that enveloped the group before Henry was in his arms, kissing him frantically.

For just a moment, Will was shocked. His initial reaction was to push Henry away, and his hands rose to grip the werewolf's biceps, ready to move him back. Then Will caught a glimpse of his companions.

Magnus and Kate had their guns out and aimed at Henry, Kate still half hiding behind Bigfoot, who had dropped into a defensive stance. Henry himself was wide eyed, breathing fast, heart pounding, shivering – _more fear than lust_ – but it was altering with the contact, changing pulse and respiration rates, calming down, then speeding up under the kiss. The wave of pheromones struck, and Will couldn't help but kiss back. Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Magnus holster her gun. As soon as Henry's breathing settled into a more natural rhythm, Will pulled back.

"Better?" Henry rested his head against Will's shoulder. Kate visibly relaxed, following Magnus' example and putting away her weapon.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Thanks." Will realised he was still holding onto Henry's shoulders. Somehow, Henry had pushed him back against the wall, and was still pinning him. His pulse was still easing though, and clearly the close contact was helping. "I figured out how to reduce the pheromone problem," Henry muttered against his friend's neck, "but my control's shot."

"You reduced your time to cope independently in order to give Will more choice in the matter?" Helen checked herself. "Do you really emit pheromones around prospective mates? Could we get a sample?" Henry laughed, muffled against the taller man's shirt.

"You two are _so_ alike."

"Henry." Bigfoot moved Kate out of Henry's eye line again, just in case. "Let Will take you back to your room. Just until you've calmed down."

"Yeah, come on, man." Will tentatively rubbed the top of Henry's arm, earning an approving look from Magnus. He ignored her and ducked until he could make eye-contact with the werewolf. "Want a video game rematch?" Henry shook his head.

"Don't think a bedroom is such a great idea right now." He admitted.

"Then how about one of the reception rooms on the second floor?" Kate volunteered. Henry nodded.

"Yeah. That should be fine." The lycanthrope backed away, still clinging to Will's clothing. The psychologist covered the shaking hand with his, and Henry took a deep, calming breath and let go, only to tangle his fingers with Will's. He glanced down at their joined hands. "Sorry. Contact seems to help."

"Okay." Will led him towards the door. "Okay." He shot a glance at Magnus, who nodded once; understanding that she should keep an eye on things.

Halfway up the second floor corridor from the elevator, Henry let out a snort of laughter, but it sounded almost tearful. Will glanced down at him. In the elevator, Henry had reattached to his shirt, muttering about being pathetic. Will had wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I thought we were screwed there, man. I guess Kate _is_ a suitable mate after all. That's not good."

"But it's only a problem when you're in season, right?" Henry nodded. "Then we'll just have ship her off somewhere when it happens." Will shrugged. "She'll understand."

"Still damn awkward though." Henry pointed out as he led the way to the room they had chosen. "I can't wait for this to pass. I need to sit down without a goddamn hard-on."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Wandering By Lone Sea-Breakers

**********Author note: Porn and mating habits, anyone?  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

"Will, I know this ain't fair on you." Henry admitted the second the door was closed. "It's not so bad for me, you know? I don't mind being with a guy, but you said yourself that you prefer women. Everything you feel is the pheromones. I'm pretty much a walking Roofie right now." Will snorted and dropped into an armchair.

"Dude, you're not date-raping me. I made the initial choice without the influence. They just help me along the way now I've agreed." Henry's shivering had finally stopped. Will held out a hand. "Come sit down." The werewolf perched on the arm of the chair opposite. "I agreed to help before I spoke to you."

"I'm just glad it's you." Henry admitted, then looked uncomfortable. "I don't mean that in a creepy way. I just... it's... you're..." he sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" Will indicated for him to continue. "Usually, I wouldn't even think about it; working with a lover would be really awkward. But you're not exactly hard on the eyes, you know? There's something about you that just _appeals_ to the wolf." A gentle tease of excitement slid across Will as Henry inadvertently released a mist of pheromones. "And to me, I guess."

"I don't know what to say to that." Will crossed his legs, covering his own erection. The lycanthrope's nose twitched, and Will mentally cursed. Of course a werewolf's senses would pick up on his excitement. So much for keeping everything calm. The mist became a veritable fog.

"I think that says it all." Henry smirked. He rose to his feet fluidly, an elegant move that looked out of place on the technician. Will's mouth went dry as the pheromones went to work. Henry was across the room and straddling him before Will could blink. Will hesitantly rested his hands on Henry's thighs, allowing the werewolf to take the dominant role.

Henry slid forward until their hips were locked, then bent to kiss Will. The kiss was hard and deep, and suddenly Henry's tongue was invading Will mouth. The profiler hesitated for only a second, then mentally shrugged – in for a penny, in for a pound – and returned the favour, still careful to let Henry take the lead.

"Let me?" Henry's hands ran down Will's chest to his belt. "I can't wait. I don't _want_ to wait." Will shuddered under the contact. "Will, please. With Kate the way she is, I don't know if I can control it. I'd rather it be with you. The last thing any of us wants is Kate pregnant with unwanted baby werewolves." He bit Will's lip lightly. Will sighed at the contact. "Or me raping her."

"You're right." his hands tightened briefly around Henry's thighs. "That's the last thing anyone wants. And you know what?" Henry tilted his head, quick and curious. "I don't know any other guy I'd even consider doing this with." Will smiled as Henry blinked, surprised, then grinned down at him.

"Alrighty then!" With insane speed and strength, Will was moved onto the floor. The profiler winced a little as his back hit the carpet. Henry was suddenly between his legs as he frantically undid Will's belt and ripped down his jeans. "I don't want to hurt you." The werewolf panted. "Take deep breaths and try to relax."

Will yelped as he found himself face down, flipped over onto his stomach as his boxers joined his jeans. Henry's clothed hardness pressed against his bare ass, and a warm hand slid around his hips to grip his erection. He hissed as wet fingers pressed gently into him, preparing the way for what would come next. Henry let out a quiet groan as he pushed into the warmth beneath him. Will followed the other's advice, breathing through the pain to further relax his muscles.

"Move." He begged after a moment. This was going too fast, far too fast, and they both knew it, but at that moment neither cared. "God, Henry, _move_." A gentle bite to Will's shoulder made him hiss. The sound changed to a pleasured cry as Henry thrust quickly. This wasn't going to last long. "Again..."

It was hard and fast, so violent it barely seemed anything but rape. Will clawed at the carpet as Henry pounded into him, letting out desperate noises as he came closer to completion. Henry buried his face in Will's heaving shoulders, and gave a muffled yell as he came, hard. Will followed, pushed over the edge by the scalding wave inside him.

Henry didn't have the chance to pull out, let alone come down from their post-coital high, when he was grabbed by the back of his clothes and ripped bodily away. Will swore at the sudden movement and involuntarily curled a little.

When he could move again, Will rolled over. Henry was cowering by the wall, staring down the barrel of two guns.

"Will, are you alright?" Bigfoot was crouching by him. The profiler nodded, and rearranged his clothes. Magnus and Kate were standing over Henry, guns trained on the werewolf. Henry was shaking again, and you didn't have to have Will's eyes to see his fear.

"What are you doing here?" Will stood, legs still wobbly under him. Kate glanced over her shoulder.

"We were keeping an eye on things on the CCTV, as soon as we realised what was going on we got up here as fast as we could."

"And what exactly did you think was happening?" Will shrugged off Bigfoot's supportive hand and pushed past the women. "I consented to everything." He focussed on Henry. "You okay?" the werewolf nodded silently. "We agreed it would be better to try and end his season before Kate was in too much danger. We didn't intend to do it _here_, but it had to happen." Magnus' eyes were flicking back and forth between the two, then across to Bigfoot. The hairy Abnormal huffed and pulled Kate behind him a little.

"Alright." Magnus lowered her gun. "I trust you. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you can understand why we reacted the way we did." Everyone relaxed, but Henry was still shaking. Will hesitated, in his own mind now the pheromones had stopped, but then frowned and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"Henry, calm down. It's alright. Come on, breathe." Eventually, the shaking stopped, and Will realised that Henry was breathing in his cologne. Clearly, he associated the scent with Will, who was now apparently a safe base.

"Sorry." Henry's voice was hoarse.

"No." Magnus shook her head. "We're sorry. We should have known-"

"Not you." Henry cut her off. "Will. I'm sorry."

"I agreed to it, man. It's no big deal."

"Wrong, Will. It's a very, very big deal. We didn't know enough about Lycanthrope mating patterns." He looked up at Will with wide green eyes. Will frowned for a second, then started profiling, only to come up with nothing. Wait...

_The expression in his eyes..._

"Oh, _shit_." Will groaned. Henry pulled a wry face. "Werewolves mate for life."

"Apparently so." There could be no mistaking the sheer love and devotion in Henry's gaze. Nothing had changed between them other than that they had now slept together. It was the only explanation there could be. "And I don't think I can fix it, man."

Will found himself touched. Henry had to cope with his Abnormality, the Change, the mating season, and the sudden realisation that he had just bound himself irreversibly to a straight man, but yet he was still concerned with how Will was managing.

"Don't worry about it just yet." He squeezed Henry's shoulders gently before disengaging. "We'll figure it out. For now, we'll just deal with the rest of the mating season, and when it passes, we'll figure out what to do." Magnus smiled proudly.

"Well said, Will. Now, I suggest you two go get cleaned up," the two men turned red as they realised exactly _what_ they were covered in, and _who_ they were talking to, "and we'll all get back to work. We have some guests in the SHU that need feeding."

"Yeah, and I'm down on the schedule for the two AM feeds," Kate's shit-eating grin made Will cringe – that expression was never good, "so you guys can do the SHU." Henry groaned.

"Ah, come on Katie! Give me a break." He whined. "I'm not doing so great here."

"Yeah, you must be feeling bad." She grinned. "It took us less than five minutes to get up here from the lab, and we left the minute you stripped him to the floor. You must be damn quick, Hank." Henry turned red. Will rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Henry babbling to defend himself. "You don't get away that easy, lover boy!" Kate called after him. "Especially limping that much!" Will kept walking.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. And Sitting By Desolate Streams

**********Author note: I know not many people are still/were ever in the Sanctuary fandom, but that almost makes me happier about this fic that if hundreds of people were rating... This fic proof that I write because I enjoy it, not because other people want me to. But knowing that there IS a small group of people I'm making happy by posting this is good too. :)  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

Very little changed over the next few days. They continued with their usual routines, and Henry seemed to be managing fine, until Will wandered into his lab and caught him unlocking a cabinet and reaching for a tub of diazepam.

"What the hell?" Henry jerked back as if burned.

"Will!" he shut the cabinet and relocked it. "I wasn't expecting you."

"How many of those have you taken in the last few days?" Will strode forward. Henry flinched, and Will checked his pace, realising that he was probably being too confrontational for Henry's fragile control. "Are you back to relying on the drugs?" Henry shook his head.

"This is the first time I was going to take them." he confessed. "I need something to help. Kate's avoiding me, but the season gets worse before it gets better. Even the Boss-Lady starts looking good somewhere in the middle."

"Henry, would it help if you came to see me?" Will asked. Henry blinked in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd want to. I mean... it's not like this was your choice or anything. The whole mate for life thing, I mean, not the whole... yeah... other thing, I know you chose to do that, but I guess you didn't expect to-"

"Henry, chill out." Will held up a hand.

"Sorry. Um, yeah. Just spending time with you will probably calm me down." Henry admitted. Will nodded.

"Then come to my room tonight." He offered. "We'll hang out." Henry quirked a quick smile. "I just came to bring you these." He handed over the box of gadget pieces Kate had sent down with him.

"Thanks man." Henry took them. "Oh, wait!" he grabbed Will's wrist as the profiler turned to go. He dragged the taller man down to his level, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Henry turned back to his work, leaving Will swaying slightly on the spot. "And would you let Magnus and the Big Guy know about the diazepam? They should probably know." Will nodded vaguely.

"Henry?" the werewolf hummed. "How did you do that?" Henry looked up, confusion written clear across his face. "You didn't give off any pheromones, I can tell, but..." Will floundered for a few moments, then groaned in frustration and grabbed Henry's wrist.

"Whoa, what the...oh..." Will pressed the other's hand against his crotch. Henry shivered at the increasing hardness under his palm. "I... I did that."

"Yeah." Will let go, but Henry didn't move away. He just stood there, dumbstruck, feeling the bulge under his fingers. He squeezed gently, and a soft hum slipped out of Will. A grin slid across Henry's face, and Will was startled to see a possessive gleam in his eyes.

"I'll come see you tonight." Henry promised. Will nodded, and pulled away. He was almost to the door when Henry called out. "Oh, and Will?" Will glanced back to see Henry smirking at him. "I'll be better prepared this time, just in case."

Will blushed slightly, and forced himself to walk calmly out the lab. Bigfoot was waiting at the end of the corridor. Thankfully, the pink flush had vanished by the time Will reached his co-worker, but the Big Guy still cuffed him around the head good-naturedly.

"He's too stubborn. You need to help him out." Will shrugged.

"I would if he'd tell me he _needed_ help." They walked together towards the elevator. "I can't watch him twenty-four/seven to make sure he's alright, and I'm not a mind reader. If Henry doesn't tell me he needs me to do something, I can't do it. It's not as if I've had practice at being a werewolf's mate before."

"Being anyone's mate is difficult." Bigfoot agreed. "A different species must be tricky."

"I just caught him going for the diazepam." Will pushed the button to Go Up. "Would you let Magnus know if you see her before I do?"

"Sure."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. World-Losers And World-Forsakers

**********Author note: Sorry for being late to update this week - I had it all ready to go, and them my internet connection decided it wanted to misbehave. Then I kind of... well... forgot. Sorry. OTL  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

Henry's night-time visits to Zimmerman's room became part of their routine. Mostly they just sat and played video games, or talked over a drink, but occasionally Henry would display the same possessive, dominant side that Will had glimpsed that day in the lab. A hand resting on his leg; dominating positions when they interacted; leading Will's actions when they kissed; and almost always a light cloud of pheromones.

Almost two weeks later, Will was sitting in the library, surrounded by research papers for a new Abnormal they were expecting. It was half one in the morning, and he found himself craving several things – a cup of coffee, salted peanuts (oddly), and – to his own surprise – Henry's company. He'd had to tell the lycanthrope that they couldn't meet up, and had felt almost as disappointed as Henry.

"Screw this for lark." Will huffed, throwing down the file.

One trip to the kitchen for decaf coffee and peanuts (seriously? Peanuts?) later, and Will was stumbling through the corridors to his bedroom. He kicked open his bedroom door, and stripped down to his boxers, ready to collapse on the bed. He yelped at the realisation that he was not alone. Henry lay curled on his side, sleeping until Will's cry disturbed him.

"Hey." The werewolf sighed.

"Hey." Will blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep unless I see you first." Henry yawned. "Gotta make sure you're still in one piece." He sat up, and stretched. "Gotta look after the pack. I'm off to bed then." He climbed off the bed, only for Will to grip his hand.

"You may as well stay here the night." He muttered, tugging the sleepy man back down to the bed with him. Henry followed willingly, and was asleep again the moment his head hit the pillow. Will lay down beside him, mulling it all over. Henry's hand was resting on Will's hip, palm warm through the material of Will's boxers.

Whatever it was that was making Henry act the way he was being, Will wasn't sure he liked it. Clearly the wolf was dominant, and was trying to assert its dominance over its mate. Will, however, knew his own issues. He suppressed a short temper until he was forced into a violent outburst; he was terrible with unwanted authority (one of the main reasons he liked Magnus – she allowed him more or less free reign); he could be a tad promiscuous (unlike Henry, whom he could never recall mentioning a partner before this, Will had been with several women long term and had a dozen short flings and one-nighters since starting at the Sanctuary); and most importantly, he was straight.

The idea of being with another man had never even crossed his mind until Magnus approached him with Henry's problem. The pheromones had been a wonderful discovery – they meant that Will could just sit back and allow what was happening to happen. It felt damn good, he admitted, but he didn't know if he could ever kiss the man without the hormones interfering, let alone sleep with him.

If Lycanthropes, or at least werewolves, mated for life, then Henry was trapped in what was essentially a loveless marriage. Will had no qualms about helping his friend out, but he never signed up for a relationship with him. If that was what they were into, then Henry would have to accept that Will wanted little or no part of it when he could avoid it, and would find a woman whenever he chose to. The dominance was the problem. The wolf was making Henry possessive of a man he couldn't keep, and who was naturally dominant himself.

But what really worried Will was that evening in the lab. No pheromones, and yet a single kiss – steamy though it may have been – had aroused him. Will didn't really know how to take that. He was being forced to reassess his sexual identity all because of a favour.

Will sighed, then twitched as he felt Henry slide closer, the hand on Will's hip sliding down to land on his lower back. The smaller man settled against Will's body, tucking himself against the psychologist's chest and snuggling under his chin.

Zimmerman smiled wryly. He had to admit though, the pure devotion Henry was offering was hard to deny. Human nature alone encouraged him to try and return the feelings.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Upon Whom The Pale Moon Gleams

**********Author note: Huh, late again. I'm going to try and set an alarm on my phone or something...  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

"Fucking human nature." Will growled.

"I'm sorry?" Helen looked up from her tablet. They were in the middle of re-housing their newest arrival – a Lygtemand from Denmark – into an artificial swamp. Will was kneeling in the peaty water, arranging mosses and plants for the Wisp as it danced around him. The habitat was shallow enough that it was safe to assume the Lygtemand wouldn't manage to drown Will even if it tried, which was highly unlikely, considering how happy it was.

"Nothing." He grumbled. Magnus hummed disbelievingly, but kept typing. Will glanced at the Lygtemand to see if it liked the position of the new plant. The Lamp Man had stopped dancing, and stood beside him, looking up at the human with wide blank eyes, small flame flickering by its side. "What, you don't like it? Where'd you want it then?" a small black hand reached out and gripped Will's finger.

"I think it senses your inner turmoil, Will." Magnus watched curiously. "It doesn't look like it's trying to pull you under at all. It seems to be just... holding on."

"It is." Will frowned. "What's wrong little guy?" The Wisp blinked slowly at him, then let go and resumed its aimless dance. "Well, that was weird."

"Very." Magnus agreed. "Let's leave it to settle in, shall we?" Will gratefully climbed out of the enclosure, removing the muddy over-garments and dropping them into the bucket Magnus held out. "So, are you going to tell me how things are going with Henry?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Will admitted. "This whole 'mate' thing isn't what I signed up for. I mean I'll do it – I can't exactly back out now – but it's not..."

"Not your thing?" the Brit finished. Will nodded. "You aren't interested in men, we understand that, and we're _all_ grateful that you agreed to help Henry anyway. And it can't be easy for you knowing that it's gone the way it has."

"You mean knowing that he's all but in love with me because... of what we did." Magnus covered a smile.

"Yes, pretty much." She agreed. "Do you know what you're going to do?" Will nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it last night." The look on Magnus' face said that she knew Will hadn't been alone. "I thought, you know, humans are designed to respond to that kind of emotion. Someone offers what basically comes down to..." he looked uncomfortable for a moment while he worked up the courage to say it, "unconditional love, and the kind of devotion this implies, and it's hardwired into us to try and respond in kind. The longer it's like this, the more I should feel it too."

"So you intend to try being his mate? Truly?" Will nodded, earning a smile. "Good. We'll work out any ramifications when the mating season ends. It shouldn't be too long now. Have you said any of this to Henry?"

"Not yet. I was going to go see him after we finished up with the Lygtemand. I'm heading down to the lab now."

"In that case, Will, I shall wish you luck with your prospective, protective, possessive, borderline domineering, werewolf boyfriend." Will blanched.

"I'm not sure what part of that sounded worst, but thanks anyway."

He made his way down to the lab, her comments still ringing in his years. Henry was purring over what Will assumed was his latest invention of some description. The profiler went against his usual system, and cut straight to the chase. He marched across the room, grabbed Henry by the back of his t-shirt and hauled him away from his new toy.

"Dude, how awesome is this?" Before Henry could launch into a long and overly-detailed explanation of what the new gizmo did, Will cut him off with the three magic words.

"Good work, Henry." The lycanthrope looked confused, but pleased with the praise anyway. "I need to say this now, man. When I'm done you can tell me all about your new... whatever it is." Henry cocked his head, and sat down on his desk, waiting silently for Will to speak. "You and I are _not_ going to be the world's happiest couple. Right now, you're dominating to a point where I don't think I can take much more. I am _not_ a passive partner. I've never been interested in guys. I don't know if I can _do_ anything with you without those pheromones of yours." Will took a breath, watching as Henry's face fell. The instinct in the werewolf told him to keep his mate for life, but with an unwilling mate... "But... I'm willing to try."

"What?" Henry's gaze jerked up to meet Will's blue eyes.

"I said: I'm willing to try and be your mate." Will explained. "Properly."

"You mean it?" Henry grinned. Will nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's great. Thank you so much for this, Will." The technician sighed in relief. "I promise, I'm not usually like this. Hell, I'm normally the most submissive guy you'll ever find. If this was a proper wolf pack, I'd be the Omega." Will snorted.

"H, you are _anything_ but bottom of our proverbial dog-pile." He moved forward, until he was standing between Henry's parted knees. "So you're saying that it's the season that's making you so controlling?" Henry winced.

"Not how I'd like to put it, but yeah." Will stepped that little bit closer, until they were breathing the same air. Henry's eyes flicked down to Will's lips, before shooting back to his eyes. Will raised an eyebrow and shifted closer again, and slid his hands up Henry's legs to rest on his hips. The lycanthrope bit his own bottom lip, teased by the warmth of the other's body.

"No pheromones, got it?" Will warned. Henry nodded, wide eyed. The taller man leant forward those last few centimetres to kiss him. To kiss his mate. It was soft and chaste, unlike the rest of their kisses so far, and Henry was careful not to push Will to hard. The psychologist's hands wandered slowly up Henry's body, gripping his sides gently.

Under the wolf, and the mating urge, Henry's naturally eager-to-please nature kick-started. His arms snaked up over Will's shoulders to wrap around his neck. Will leant into it, forcing Henry to lean back across the desk. Will crawled onto the desk with Henry beneath him, making them both thankful that the tables were reinforced for the sheer amount of weight that some of the things they encountered forced onto the desks.

Will kept himself supported, refusing to put more than his chest in contact with Henry's body. He broke the kiss and shifted a hand to support himself along the other's side. He propped his head up on the palm of his other hand. Henry was panting, looking up at Will with flushed cheeks and parted lips.

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "I can't..." Will nodded, and pressed another kiss to Henry's mouth.

"Its fine, go on." Henry nodded briefly, and then Will's senses were assaulted by the pheromones as Henry lost control of them. With that simple slip, Henry's wolf reasserted itself, and he rolled over to pull Will back into a frantic kiss.

"I hate this." he whimpered when he pulled away. "I hate being this horny. I hate _needing_ sex. I hate _needing_ _anything_." Will allowed his hormones to react to his partner's.

"It'll be over soon." Will soothed. "Magnus knows why I came down here; she won't expect either of us to be available for a while. Why don't we go find a bedroom?" Will gave him a seductive smirk. Henry shook his head slightly.

"Is that a good idea?" Will shrugged, and sat up slowly.

"I want to try and spend time with you _without_ the hormonal interference. If we have to exhaust them first, then so be it." Will slid off the desk and held a hand out to Henry. The werewolf chuckled and accepted the support until he was on his feet.

They walked the corridors to Henry's room without touching – they always did. Kate saw them kiss once in the corridor, and she made comments about them being 'lovey dovey' until Bigfoot had smacked her across the head.

The moment the door closed, however, there was a change. The atmosphere was thick with tension and hormones, and as Henry turned the key in the lock to ensure their privacy, Will started work on some meditational breathing exercises Bigfoot and Two-Face had suggested. They helped reduce the effect of the werewolf pheromones.

He would go as far as he could with Henry _without_ their influence, but they would be in the air in small quantities if he started to lose his nerve. He intended to allow Henry's own personality and attraction to him work on his own emotions. He knew it could happen – he already cared for him as a friend, crossing the boundary into more than that should be relatively simple.

Should be.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Yet We Are The Movers And Shakers

**********Author note: Eeeep!  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

Henry breathed a sigh of relief the morning he woke up and found his urge to mate vanished. The mating season was over, and he and Will could go back to their usual routines. A chill ran down his spine at the idea of not spending time with his mate. He rolled over in the psychologist's arms, and found Will already awake.

"Will?" Zimmerman blinked, and looked down at him.

"It's over, isn't it?" Henry nodded. Will smiled wryly. "Shame." He leant across and burrowed into Henry's neck, nose nuzzled behind Henry's ear. It was a comfortable, familiar position from the month they had been sharing a bed.

"You don't have to. The pheromones aren't active anymore." Will bit the ear gently.

"I know." The bite was followed by a soft kiss. Henry tensed and Will rolled over on top of him. "I've been waiting for that." Henry raised a lazy eyebrow, silently accepting the message that the human wasn't going to leave him.

"And why is that?"

"Because," Will wiggled between Henry's legs, making the technician laugh, "I'm not naturally submissive. Your wolf is dominant, you're not." His grin made Henry blush. "I've been waiting to top you."

During the course of their month and a half long relationship, Will had found himself becoming increasing attached to Henry – to his voice, his touch, his presence. Nights when one of them was working late, neither slept well until the other joined him in bed, or they kept each other company while working. Henry had fallen asleep several times on the couch in Will's office.

"Then do it." Henry challenged. Will accepted, sliding down his lover's body to take him into his mouth. "Holy-" Will sucked hard, humming gently. "Oh _god_, Will..." Henry whimpered and rocked into Will's eager mouth, knowing that if he wanted to, Will could and would pin him down. He was allowed to move, which meant that he should. Will swallowed, throat convulsing around Henry's length. Henry hissed, back arching. "Dude, stop, stop, I'm...Ahh..." Will barely pulled away in time.

"Easy, man." Will kissed his stomach gently. Henry chuckled. "We're not done just yet." Will pulled his hand away, and suddenly Henry realised that Will must have prepared him sometime during the blowjob. He must have been insanely gentle.

Will crawled up Henry's body, pressing his thighs aside as he moved. Will slid into him as he moved, surprising Henry. Will wasn't huge, but he wasn't so small that Henry wouldn't feel anything as he was entered. There was pressure, and a stretching sensation, but nearly no pain at all.

Unlike the first time Henry had taken Will, the profiler was gentle. Halfway through, Will pressed his forehead against Henry's and smiled sweetly. It was that moment that Henry realised the difference between what they had been doing, and what they were doing _now_.

Before it had been physical, appeasing Henry's need to mate, or a release from the stress of the day, or even sometimes the wolf's show of affection. Now, Will had full control of the situation, and all that was swept aside. This was gentle, calming for both of them, and somehow as emotion-filled as Will's kisses had become. Will was making love to him. Not fucking, or sex, but making love, in a way that they never had before. Sure, they'd been gentle, or caring, or affectionate, but nothing quite like this, not this emotion.

Afterwards, they lay together in silence, catching their breath. Henry's cell phone rang on the bedside table. Will passed it over, and Henry, still snuggled against Will's chest, answered and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Everything alright?" Magnus' voice was worried.

"Yeah, never better." Henry answered. "Why do you ask?" Magnus sighed.

"I calculated that the mating season is about over. I was wondering if-"

"Yep, complete lack of uncontrolled urges and pheromones." Henry cut her off, burrowing deeper against Will's side and dozing as Helen started rambling about how having a mate might have stabilised his cycles, and...

"Hey, Magnus?" Will interrupted.

"Will?" she sounded surprised. "You're still there?"

"Yeah, I'm not going leave him now." Will trailed a finger down his mate's stubbled cheek. "I thought I'd stop you, because as interesting as all that was – and I'm serious, we should discuss it later in detail – Henry's asleep."

* * *

**End of Part One: Fall.**

**I'm going to take a little break from posting this, then get on with Part Two: Reunion. See you in a while, guys!**


	8. Of The World Forever, It Seems

**********Author note: So it's been a month since I finished posting Part One: Fall. I still haven't finished part three, due to RL stuff, but it's coming along. I do apologise for the sudden influx of OCs in this part, but I needed people for them to interact with. :D  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

**PART 2**

**Reunion**

* * *

"I'm not sure I like this." Bigfoot mumbled, for the third time in as many minutes. "This is a bad idea." Magnus sighed – her English-bred patience was wearing thin.

"I know, but I've got to try _something_." She looked back down through her microscope. A newly arrived Abnormal had, in transit, let off a cloud of some sort of toxin. Not twenty minute after they unloaded it, every resident Abnormal had gone haywire.

Henry and Bigfoot had caught one whiff of whatever it was, and Bigfoot had immediately covered his mouth and nose. Henry had frozen in place, until the Big Guy grabbed him by the collar and threw him bodily at Will. The profiler just barely caught his werewolf lover, and then completely overbalanced as Henry buried his face in the junction of Will's neck, breathing in huge lungfuls of his cologne. Will's eyes widened as he was suddenly assaulted by Henry's pheromones.

"What the hell is going on?" he had asked, bewildered. "This is way too early in the year!"

"Almost every female in the place is in heat." Bigfoot had explained. "It's triggering the males as well. We're going to have to fix that, or we'll have a _lot_ of baby Abnormals soon." They had to completely sedate the Nubbins less than three minutes later, as they started attempting reproduction despite the low temperature of their enclosure.

Now, Henry was holed up in his lab, tinkering away with some form of air filter to stop it happening again, and hopefully halt a repeat of the problem in the future. Magnus and Tesla were testing different chemical compounds to try and find something to subdue the effects, Bigfoot having offered to be a test subject.

Their latest effort, the last resort they knew would work, was a blanket gas that smothered the scent of the air-borne hormones. The only drawback was that it would have to cover every air-borne chemical in the Sanctuary to be effective, which would include the ambient gases of the building, and possibly some things they didn't really want to cover up.

"I'm inclined to agree with Biggie here." Nikola chewed thoughtfully on the ball of his thumb. "Helen, I really don't know if masking _every_ scent in the building is a good idea."

"It'll only be temporary." Magnus reassured them.

"Good." Will brought in a stack of papers. "Then can you tell Henry that? He's going spare down in that lab of his." Tesla frowned.

"What's wrong with our dear Heinrich?" Will groaned.

"I don't know; something about residual pheromones." The psychologist shook his head. "I don't get it." Unsurprisingly, it was Nikola who made a soft noise of understanding. "Dude, if you know what the hell is wrong with him, please, tell me." The vampire sighed.

"Sometimes the male of some species emit pheromones regardless of the season. If your furry little boyfriend is worried about that, of all things, we can assume werewolves make use of them as well. He most likely has doubts about why you are with him, and fears this chemical we're introducing will cover them up entirely, and so cause you to leave him." Will shook his head, scowling slightly at the word 'boyfriend' – he and Henry both though the term sounded too childish to apply to grown men.

"He should know that won't happen. I haven't noticed anything even vaguely resembling a pheromone around him in months, not since we got together."

"Doesn't matter." Nikola shrugged. "If he has doubts, he has doubts. Even the most brilliant of people are often brought low by such base troubles." Bigfoot pushed Will towards the door. "Go to him, William, and reassure him." As Will left, Helen frowned.

"That was almost _nice_ of you, Nikola." The vampire grinned, bright and almost cheerful.

"What can I say? Young love, it reminds me of _simpler_ days." Magnus turned back to her microscope.

"I suspect 'love' may be too strong a word for it, but by how much, God only knows."

* * *

**TBC**


	9. With Wonderful Deathless Ditties

**********Author note: I'm not loving how short these chapters ended up, but it didn't make sense to the flow of the story to split them in any other way...  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

Kate was hovering outside Henry's lab when Will arrived.

"Oh, great timing! Could you grab my paperwork from in there?" she pleaded. "Henry threw me out of the lab." Kate showed him her forearm, where a bruise was already appearing. "Literally threw me. I didn't even have time to grab my report." Will frowned.

"I'll grab it and see what's going on." He slid through the door. "How're you holding out, man? Kate said you tossed her of the lab." Henry looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well it's not just the female Abnormals that are in heat. She probably won't realise it's affected her until her..." he pulled a slightly disgusted expression, "starts early." Will mirrored his expression and picked up Kate's report.

"You can _tell_ when that happens?" Henry gagged.

"Dude, I can _smell_ when it happens." Will turned a little green.

"That's disgusting." He slid the file out of the door to the waiting Kate, then firmly closed the door. "H, we need to talk about this, don't we? The whole... whatever this is."

"I don't know. Do we?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Tesla suggests that this thing made you think I'm going to walk away." The werewolf's body language told Will that Nikola had been right. "You're wrong. Whatever it is that's made you worry like this, forget it. I made the choice a good six months ago – I _chose_ to stay and be your mate, it was a conscious decision. I lay there that morning you came out of season thinking about it, and I picked you, Henry Foss."

"But if I'm right and there's some form of hormone I'm giving off that influenced you somehow, when Magnus' chemical blanket kicks in you'll wake up from whatever daze you're in, and realised that you just spent the last eight months sharing a bed with a _man_ you have no feelings for, and no desire to stay with." Will growled, and grabbed Henry by the collar. The werewolf grunted as the breath was knocked from his lungs when Will slammed him against the nearest wall.

"You fucking idiot!" Will snarled. "What part of 'I love you' don't you understand?" Henry blushed. They'd never said it before – they'd never felt the need, they both know how the other felt – and hearing confirmation of his mate's feelings made the wolf in Henry howl in triumph. The shorter man bit his lip as Will pinned him to the wall, forcing down the stirrings of arousal.

"The part where neither of us ever say it." Green eyes gazed mournfully into blue. "You had to _learn_ to love me, Will. I was pushed by the wolf. Neither of us really chose it. I'm not just scared _you'll_ lose interest – I'm scared _I_ will."

"Huh." Will let go, stepping back. "Wouldn't you be glad? You'd get to actually decide whether you want to be with me or not." Henry sighed.

"Yeah, I guess, but what if we both decided it wasn't what we wanted, and then everything went back to how it now? We'd both still be tied together, but then we'd hate it." Will frowned, and pulled Henry against him, snaking his hands into his mate's back pockets.

"I can't promise that won't happen." He leant up and traced his lips across Henry's forehead, and smiled sadly at the shaky breath he felt against his throat. "I don't know if all this will just force us apart or closer together, but right now, all I know is that I _want_ to be here."

"It's like I can't breathe without you sometimes," Henry admitted, "and sometimes I don't want to." Will hugged him tightly, pulling the werewolf's head to rest on his shoulder. "It sounds stupid and dramatic as hell, but-" Will cut him off with a deep kiss. "Sorry. Babbling. Got it."

"Magnus is introducing the gas to the ventilation system tonight. It's meant to fully kick in around midday tomorrow. We'll make the most of tonight, just in case, alright?" Henry nodded, tearing up. Will drew away, letting go of his lover's waist slowly. "Movie, dinner, bed. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome."

* * *

**TBC**


	10. We Build Up The World's Great Cities

**********Author note: Due to RL stuff, I've been missing my Friday deadlines. Sorry guys. What am I saying? This thing has like... three followers (I love you guys, by the way).  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

"What the fuck!" Henry jerked awake, half transforming in shock. Will fell out of bed. The emergency alarm was wailing.

"Henry! Will! Where are you? Come in! Will! Henry!" Henry's radio was on the sideboard with Will's cell phone. The cell was ringing, and Magnus' voice shrieked from the radio. Will glanced at his partially hairy lover, and reached for the radio.

"Magnus, what's going on?" the cell quieted, proving Will's suspicion that it was his boss calling.

"Will? Can you and Henry get down here? The Abnormals are going insane, I need help."

"Yeah, let me find my jeans and get Henry back into human form, and we'll be right down." He tossed the device aside and started getting dressed. Henry was scowling as he pushed back his transformation, eyes phasing back from the fluorescent sheen of the wolf to their usual greyish green.

Will almost laughed when he saw his lover was ripping bits of fabric from his fingers, only to suddenly realise what happened. Under the shock of his change, Henry had torn into the mattress, and his claws had shredded it.

"Not funny, dude."

"A bit funny." Will corrected. "Explaining to Magnus that we need a new mattress is 'not funny'." Henry sighed.

"Let's go see what the emergency is."

The lab was in chaos. The creatures in the holding bays around the room were going crazy – even Sally was racing around her tank furiously. Magnus was busy pumping air-based sedatives into George the Lizard-Man's room. Bigfoot was in the room with Two-Face, administering a tranquilliser at the Abnormal's own request.

"Hey Doc, what's the deal?" Henry called.

"Oh, thank god." She sighed. "I need you two to help deal with every male abnormal we have here. Kate and I are dealing with the females." They nodded and parted, heading to the un-tranquillised Abnormals, Henry staying in the main lab with the more risky patients, Will heading upstairs to the residential corridors to see to the others with Kate.

"Does anyone know what actually caused this?" Helen asked later, when they all reconvened in the study.

"You covered the scent of the entire Sanctuary." Bigfoot explained. "The Sentient Abnormals are frustrated because you've basically taken away their option of communicating without sound or thought, and those who aren't Sentient are probably pissed you took away their instinctive method of finding a mate, which is a big deal for them."

"Right." Magnus sighed and dropped into an empty chair. "Is everyone affected?" Bigfoot nodded, but then checked himself, and glanced at Henry. The werewolf shrugged and turned to Will. The profiler blinked. "Have you guys talked about this yet?"

"No." Henry admitted. "Didn't have time. First thing I did this morning was transform, try and fix the bed, then start sedating Abnormals."

"_Fix the bed_?" Kate giggled. Will smirked.

"Well, yeah, having werewolf talons embedded in it isn't the best way to keep a bed in working order." The Indian girl went red holding her laughter back. Magnus looked uncomfortable.

"I don't really want to be hearing about your sex life." Henry chuckled.

"The alarm startled me. I changed before I was properly awake, that's all."

"So... has the chemical blanket had any effect on you two at all?" Magnus asked, mollified. "Has anything changed? Anything at all?" Henry shrugged.

"No change for me." He glanced at his lover.

"Breathing?" Will asked, smiling softly. Henry blushed. "Good. Me too." Henry shyly leant into Will's palm as the human reached out to him, only to reel as Will slammed a fist into his mouth.

"Ow! What the fu-" he was cut off as Will yanked him in for a kiss. It was frantic and bruising; blood filling their mouths from Henry's wound. "Oh my God..." Henry's knees buckled, forcing Will to catch him. Tesla wolf-whistled, distracting them. Will stepped back, and licked the blood from his lips.

"That's for doubting me."

* * *

**TBC**


	11. And Out Of A Fabulous Story

**********Author note: I figured out how to set an alarm on my new mobile, so hopefully I'll stay on schedule for posts now.  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

"We have eight hours until the sedatives wear off." Magnus was pacing the length of the study. "We're running the ventilation system into the ground trying to purge both the blanket and whatever the original gas was. With the blanket gas covering it, it should be safe enough to release into the atmosphere."

"That sounds good." Nikola had taken up residence on Magnus' desk. Legs crossed elegantly, with wine glass in hand, Tesla seemed to have been enjoying the frenetic activity. "It's always so much fun spending time with your people, Helen."

"Watch your backs!" Bigfoot called, as he and a half-transformed Henry heaved a tank of Nubbins through. They had decided to separate the males and females for a while, until they were sure the whole thing had blown over. Well... they _thought_ they could tell the difference, anyway. Nikola was unceremoniously knocked from the table top.

"Hey!"

"Sorry dude." Henry growled. They shoved the tank onto the desk. "Damn thing's heavy." Bigfoot reached in and scooped out a Nubbin, making it squeak endearingly at he stroked its ears. He'd become more attached to them after Ashley's death – she'd loved them, and they reminded the staff of her as she was. Henry sneezed and reverted to human form. "Damn allergies."

"I'm sure _William_ would be happy to ease your suffering if you wanted to leave." Nikola purred from his new seat on the floor. The other two Abnormals looked at him disbelievingly. The smile Tesla flashed them was full of teeth, and made even Bigfoot shudder, the Nubbin he was holding going invisible in fear.

"Whatever dude." Henry sneezed. "God, I hate these things."

"Ah, yes, that reminds me." Nikola climbed to his feet. "I believe William _was_ looking for you, Heinrich. Something about 'oh dear god' and 'what do I wear' and 'should I ask Henry to come', I think it was."

"He's already booked you both the time off." Magnus chimed in. "I assumed he'd already spoken to you." Henry shook his head, confused.

"This is the first I've heard of anything. I'll go check up on it." he excused himself.

Will was rushing back and forth in the bedroom, tossing a mix of their clothes into an overnight bag. The profiler muttered to himself as he went, reciting names and dates as he tucked underwear into the bag.

"Going somewhere?" Henry asked, leaning against the doorframe. Will looked up, smiling ruefully.

"Uh, yeah. I was going to come ask you after I'd packed. I got an email, asking me to a high school reunion. It's an 'all weekend' thing, and I was wondering... would you come with me?" Henry chewed his lip.

"To a reunion?" Will nodded. "Like... as a Plus One?" Will chuckled.

"As my partner." He specified. "My mate." Henry's cheeks tinted pink.

"Sure." He agreed. "After all, you've already booked the time off for us, right?" Will stammered for a while, half-assed denials mixed with affirmations, until Henry took pity on him. "Dude, its fine. Of course I'll go with you." He leant in for a quick peck on the cheek, only to hum happily as Will pulled him close for a deeper kiss. Henry laughed and quickly disengaged.

"What, no quickie before work?" Will mock-pouted.

"_No_. I have to get back to the lab." Henry reached down and squeeze Will's crotch gently. "But save this for me for later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Will's voice went up an octave as Henry applied a little more pressure. "Sure thing." The werewolf smirked as he felt the growing pressure under his palm, then sighed.

"Well, you've been stressed recently, and we've both been busy." He kicked the door shut behind him, and shoved Will against the nearest wall. "I guess I can reward your patience." Henry dropped to his knees and pulled down Will's jeans, earning a surprised laugh.

"Don't force yourself." The psychologist cautioned. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Will, I've been on my knees before. I know what I'm doing." Will shot him a wary expression. "Dude, who taught you everything you know about sucking a man's cock?" Sultry green eyes gazed up from beneath dark lashes. Will inclined his head in capitulation, only to throw it back as Henry went down on him.

The werewolf glanced up at him, disturbed by the bang against the wall, before returning to his task. It didn't take long, and Henry slipped away to spit and rinse his mouth out before Will came back to Earth. He'd never liked the taste of semen, or the way it burned his throat like cheap alcohol, but for Will, he'd risk it.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. We Fashion An Empire's Glory

**********Author note: Awkward reunions are almost as awkward as my comment on the last chapter about keeping to the schedule being proven immediately wrong. *sigh*  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

Will tossed the bag into the back of the car. He was dressed semi-casual, new blue jeans and a black and white pinstripe shirt, open to the first two buttons. Henry was less formal, tight dark grey jeans accompanied by a long sleeved dusty-blue t-shirt and a lighter grey waist-coat. The werewolf was leaning against the side of the car, looking nervous.

"Chill out, dude." Will shut the back door and opened the drivers. "At least you won't know any of these boring assholes." Henry chuckled, and then reached out and popped open the third button of Will's shirt.

"I know, I know." Will glanced down at his newly revealed chest, but didn't bother doing it back up. He leant across to press a quick kiss to Henry's lips. Kate wolf-whistled. Henry calmly flipped her the bird.

"Drive carefully, Will." Magnus warned. "The roads are icy, and it's a long trip."

"There's more snow due tonight." Bigfoot added. Henry nodded, and tipped an imaginary hat to his elders. Will smiled affectionately, and flicked a brief salute before sliding into the car. Henry hopped into the passenger seat.

"How long a drive is this going to be?" The werewolf asked as they pulled out of the driveway. Will shrugged.

"Couple of states over. Three, three and a half hundred miles?" Henry groaned.

"God, I hate long car journeys. Do we have music?"

"Radio, and some CDs in the glove box." Henry flicked through the options, and decided against it for now. "Get some sleep, H, I know you suck at early mornings." Will glanced towards his lover. Henry nodded, and reclined his seat slightly.

They took it in turns driving, sometimes in silence, sometimes with music. They kept their conversation light, trying to keep things comfortable for the long drive. About a hundred miles into the trip, on a long empty road, Henry pulled over, shoved Will into the back seat and proceeded to ride him like a pony. It became a routine. Will drives, Henry drives, sex, Will drives, Henry drives, sex.

It was a miracle that they were still presentable by the time they arrived, but they parked up on the hotel front with plenty of time to spare, and no noticeable stains on their clothes. Admittedly, Will's hair was less artistically arranged than usual (Henry thought the sex-hair looked better), and Henry's lips were swollen and flushed, but they felt they did rather well, all things considered.

"I changed my mind." Henry shivered as they made their way to the hall that had been booked. "I'll wait in the car."

"Henry, come on. We drove all this way, just a quick stop in. I'll say hi to some old friends, we'll grab a drink, and then run up to the bedroom, right?" Henry sighed. "Please, dude, I can't go in there by myself." Will resorted to pleading and guilt-tripping. "All those people who know I messed up at the FBI, who used to pick on me as a kid..." Henry groaned.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I didn't mean it – I wasn't going to abandon you really." He leant against Will's side and allowed the taller man to wrap a possessive arm around his shoulders. "You gonna be all macho-man tonight?" Henry teased. Will chuckled and leant in to press a quick kiss to Henry's temple.

"No, not unless I need to be. Someone even glances at you funny, and I'm going to show even your wolf the meaning of 'dominance'." Henry shivered in anticipation, almost hoping.

The human led him through to the hall, in which people were already milling about. Henry's senses went to high alert out of pure habit, eyes flicking back and forth among the curious gazes that turned to them. Will felt Henry shrink against him and glanced around. He immediately saw the nosy looks and understood.

"It'll be fine." Will murmured.

"Will?" the psychologist turned at the voice, arm dropping from Henry's shoulders to his waist naturally at the motion. The werewolf turned with him, curious. A woman – hair dark and curling, dress short and low-cut, breasts clearly fake – was bouncing towards them, heavily made up eyes fixed on Will.

"Jessica?"

"Will! Hi! God, it's been so long." she hugged him. Will looked baffled, but returned the embrace awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine. How've you been?" Henry watched, morbidly fascinated, as she pressed her plastic breasts against his mate. His hearing filled with static buzzing as he watched the human female flirt with his mate. She reeked of expensive perfume and hairspray, and it made his nose itch. He hated her more every second she spent fluttering her fake eyelashes at Will, and it wasn't _entirely_ the wolf. Humanly, he knew that Will was uncomfortable, but his wilder half was roaring against his skin, demanding to be let loose to defend its mate.

"So... how about you and me go for drink?" Jessica smiled seductively, leaning back a little – presumably to show off her flat stomach and curved chest. Will stepped back.

"Um, I..." Henry could tell he was searching for a way to say no without offending her too badly. "What do you say, Henry? The three of us go for a drink?" Jessica finally noticed the other man, and her eyes darted up and down his figure, assessing. From the look on her face she wasn't wild on the idea. "Jessica, this is my partner, Henry Foss." Will tightened his grip on Henry's waist, pulling the werewolf against him. Henry held out a hand, and Jessica took it politely, but her eyes were blank.

"Jessica King." She supplied. "Anyway, Will, I actually mean just you and me? We can go catch up, do dinner, maybe get a hotel room for the night if it gets late?" Will and Henry exchanged glances.

"Jessica, when I say partner, I mean-"

"I know what you meant. My husband's just over there." She jerked a thumb over his shoulder, and Henry craned to see. The man in question was six foot-something tall, and built like a brick-outhouse. Henry could tell from that distance that it was all muscle. "He doesn't mind."

"Well, I do." Will insisted. "I'm sorry, Jessica, but you weren't interested in me when you had the chance, and now you just want what you can't have." Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously, but the profiler didn't back down. He pulled Henry closer, until the werewolf could feel every muscle down his lovers' body. "I've literally just introduced you to the man I'm seeing, so why would you think I'd be receptive to you making a pass at me?" Jessica turned red.

"I've _never_ been turned down." She hissed. "How _dare_ you?"

"Maybe try hitting on a single _straight_ man." Henry snarled. He pressed himself against Will, possessively. Will glanced at him, quick and approving, reassuring Henry that he wasn't crossing a line. "Back off, and take your silicone tits and lipo-ed ass to go find someone else to fuck. This one's mine." He stroked a hand down Will's stomach, and slid his fingers through the belt loops. Jessica looked disgusted and stalked away, no doubt to find better prospects.

"Well, that was..." Will trailed off. Henry chuckled.

"Sorry. She was pissing me off." Will tugged him around until they stood face to face. "I couldn't let her seduce my mate, now could I?"

"Not at all." Henry smirked as Will nuzzled against his cheek. "Not that she'd have succeeded." The psychologist kissed him, deeply.

"Don't you mind? All your old friends will think you're gay." Will laughed into his mouth and kissed him again.

"How about we go find somewhere quieter?" he murmured. "It always makes me horny when you act like you give a crap."

"Now _that's_ something I never thought I'd hear William Zimmerman say to a guy."

* * *

**TBC**


	13. One Man With A Dream, At Pleasure

**********Author note: A little late, again, but RL commitments are eating my brain.  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

Henry gently disengaged, and allowed Will to greet the three people hovering near them.

"Richard! Good to see you, man. Long time no see!" they did the awkward bro-hug that Magnus always found so amusing. "Lucy, Laura, you girls look as gorgeous as I remember." More hugs went around. "Henry, these three were my best friends in high school; Richard McCord, Lucy Armstrong, and Laura Greene. Guys, Henry Foss, my-"

"Boyfriend!" Lucy squealed. Henry and Will both winced.

"Not the term we like, but yeah." Henry held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Lucy shook cheerfully. Laura seemed a little apprehensive, but accepted his hand anyway. Henry had seen that before – people who were wary of how to treat him were usually sensitive in some way, picking up on his Abnormality. Will saw it too, and glanced at his lover worriedly. Henry bit his lip.

"You're sensitive?" he asked. Richard and Lucy gave him a funny look, and Laura looked taken aback, but she nodded. "That explains it."

"How did you know that?" Laura asked, sounding nervous. "Explains what?" Henry started chewing the lip, and leant back against Will, who understood immediately.

"Henry has a similar ability." He explained, snaking a hand around Henry's waist, running little circles across his hip reassuringly. Laura nodded, still anxious. "You're both good with feeling things other people usually can't."

"Was that a sex joke?" Richard smirked. Will flushed as the girls giggled. Henry raised an eyebrow, holding in a dirty joke or flirtatious retort.

"How about we all go to the bar tonight and catch up?" Will floundered. "I mean, you know how it'll be this afternoon – this is probably the only time we'll get to actually talk, and I can see the old Prof getting on the stage, so there's probably a speech, and then the dinner with the shitty seating plan, and-"

"Will." Henry cut him off. "Babbling is my job, remember?" Will chuckled.

"I know." He squeezed gently before removing his arm from around his lover's waist. "So... you three fancy coming out?" Will slipped into his faked English accent.

"Aye, let's make a proper night of it." A soft Scottish drawl rolled naturally off Henry's tongue, making the others laugh. "Free buffet here, drinks at wherever you want to go, back to ours for snogs and scrabble." Will recoiled, mock disgust written across his features.

"You have spent _far_ too much time with Magnus." He laughed. "Next thing you know, you'll be drinking tea instead of coffee, and reading instead of playing with your computers." Henry snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"Me without coffee? Unlikely. Which actually reminds me..." he pointed at the drinks table and wandered off to grab a drink.

"Two sugars for me." Will called after him. Henry flipped him off over his shoulder, making Will smile fondly. Unbeknownst to him, the smile was accompanied by a slight blush as blue eyes hesitated on Henry's backside as he walked away.

"Don't think I don't see that look, Zimmerman." Lucy cooed. "You, my friend, have it _bad_ for that boy." Will raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, Will. You were this dork version of a ladies' man during high school, and now you're in a serious relationship with a _guy_? It must be love."

"It's complicated." Will sighed. Laura patted his arm reassuringly.

"So, you're in lust rather than love. That's cool too."

"Yeah, Will. We're all adults, we can live with you banging another guy." Will's eyes flicked across his friend.

"It makes you uncomfortable." He stated. "I'm paid to identify and recognise peoples' body language; and everything about your posture is screaming that you don't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it." Richard disagreed. "I'm just not really experienced with this... kind of thing. My son came out as gay last week, and I'm not really sure how to take it, that's all." The others blinked.

"You have a wife and kid?" Lucy asked.

"Two, a boy and a girl. Twins." Richard corrected.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Shall Go Forth And Conquer A Crown

**********Author note: Hello! We're nearing the end of the Reunion arc, which to me, was a point in which I could show Henry and Will taking those first steps towards being a couple to the world in general, rather than just to their close friends at the Sanctuary. How you are accepted among close friends is often wildly different to how you are accepted by people who have known you for years. I've found that it's often more jarring to integrate an old acquaintance with a new lifestyle - people do not adjust as easily as you might often hope. Also, I totally drink at the bar I've described here; I was on my third pint as started scribbling, and the next day it took two people to decipher my blurred chicken scratch after a friend used it as a drink coaster. Ayway, sorry I'm once again late - I was on holiday with no internet access. :D  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

The bar was dimly lit, muted colours spread from dusty shades wrapped around dirty bulbs. Background music served no other purpose than to cover the oppressive silences that often fell. It wasn't a place for students or families, unlike many bars and most pubs in the city.

It was a place for tears in whiskey, a place for quiet reflection on a shitty day, for escape into a world of cheap alcohol and stale peanuts, for dodgy dealings and quick fucks in the stained bathrooms.

But despite this, come evening there would be people ready for a good time queuing at the bar, enticed by affordable drinks, good food, decent music, and friendly staff.

A woman alone never felt threatened or nervous, despite being aware of the shady goings-on in the dark corners behind her. Wheelers and dealers and addicts and businessmen and groups and loners, and in years of attendance, one would only witness the occasional problem customer.

It was a place to unwind and be yourself without fear of judgement or abuse. It was what every bar should be, and that very few had the guts to be.

Henry, the only person of their group who hadn't frequented it before, was on edge. His senses were on high alert, picking up every unusual smell, every shady looking individual. Laura was loitering near the bar, ignoring every chat-up line that got thrown her way, with enough faith in the Security Staff to know she was safe. Lucy and Richard sat opposite him and Will, all three radiating enough confidence to make Henry even more nervous. Will noticed, naturally.

"H, chill out. It's as safe in here as it is in your lab." His hand was resting comfortably on Henry's thigh, the familiar warm weight reassuring. "Trust me."

"Can't help it." Henry leant against him. Will squeezed his leg gently. "Reflex." Will chuckled, and pressed quick kiss to Henry lips before sliding out of the booth to get to the bathrooms.

"You guys always like this?" Lucy asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Uh..." Henry looked embarrassed. Upon reflection, they had been very touchy-feely on this trip, but it had mostly been Will reassuring him in one way or another. "Kind of, yeah. I must be coming across as sort of neurotic, huh?"

"No way." Richard set down his beer bottle. "S'gotta be stressful for you, getting dragged across country to meet a bunch of strangers." Henry shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's important to Will, so I came with him." He toyed with the neck of his own bottle. "He's stood by me through some really fucked up shit. I'd do..." Henry blushed. "Sorry."

"No," Lucy smiled. "Go ahead." Henry returned the expression.

"It sounds really sappy, but I'd do anything for him. Will's helped me so much, I don't think I can ever repay him."

"That's really sweet." Lucy patted his arm. Richard rolled his eyes. "Don't be such an ass, Rick. Your son would be _lucky_ to have a guy like this. Any of us would." She looked back at Henry. "You _do_ love Will, don't you?"

"Absolutely." Henry nodded with iron conviction.

"Good, because if you said no, we'd have to kick your ass." Henry chuckled. "No. Really." the serious tone made Henry's smile falter just a little. "Does he love you?" Richard asked. Henry shrugged.

"I think he does, but the circumstances around us getting together were strange. Still are, I guess."

"Will said something like that." Laura commented, sliding into the booth. "How _did_ you guys hook up then?" Henry floundered. What could he say? 'I'm a werewolf and practically raped him in my mating season'?

"We work together." He admitted, eventually. Letting them know that much couldn't hurt, surely. "I'm a technician, kind of. We work for the same business."

"Not very original." Laura sighed. "I was hoping for something more dramatic and romantic." Henry chuckled.

"Sorry. Truth is often dull. I could make something up, if you'd prefer?" Lucy laughed. "Seriously, we met at work – same boss and everything."

"You guys are an office romance?" Richard sounded incredulous. "I didn't think stuff like that really happened." Henry shrugged.

"Like I say, I'm a technician. Unofficially, he's something like second-in-command at work, but we're a really small, informal team. Because we live and work at such close quarters, you get to know people really well really fast." Will slid back into the booth.

"Talking about work?"

"Talking about how we got together." Henry laughed as Will winced briefly.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. And Three With A New Song's Measure

**********Author note: This is the last chapter to Reunion. An epic thank you to the wonderful SteveAndAdam, who has kicked me up the arse on a regular basis recently to keep me on track with the posting, and also for questioning me on my motives and led me to better understand my own processes.  
********Warning: Sex, pseudo-science, Henry being emotional.  
Pair: William Zimmerman and Henry Foss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, because if I did the ending would be more of an ending, rather than just _stopping_ like it did. Stupid cancellations...**

* * *

Henry whimpered as Will's mouth left a searing trail down his chest. He was tied wrist and ankle to the bedstead as Will teased him mercilessly, and the werewolf was painfully hard under Will's feather light strokes. He'd originally been unsure how to react when he'd found that his lover was almost sadistic about tormenting him like this in bed, but within minutes of their first attempt, Henry had known he was naturally submissive enough to handle it. Now, Will raked blunt nails down Henry's side roughly, making him groan loudly.

"Will..." he writhed desperately. "If you don't do something, I'm going to transform, bite you, then _never have sex with you again_." Will chuckled at the empty threat, but decided against risking it anyway.

"Well _someone's_ needy this morning." He slid a hand up the inside of his lover's thigh, and prepared him quickly. Henry hissed as Will pushed into him, and tried to move. Will slapped an open palm sharply against Henry's ass. "Quit it. I'm in charge this time, remember?" Henry nodded eagerly, spreading his legs a little further. "That's better." Will set up a punishing pace, making Henry cry out with the suddenness of the movement. Given the option, he'd have preferred Will to wait a few moments longer to allow him to adjust, but it wouldn't cause any damage, and it felt _good_.

The exchange was fast and furious, leaving them both breathless, until the sound of knocking on their bedroom door distracted them.

"What the _fuck_?" Henry whined. Will silenced him with a kiss, and tried to reconstruct their rhythm, only to fail as the knocking continued, even gaining in volume and frequency. Will snarled in a way that put even Henry's wolf to shame.

"Sorry H. I gotta get this." Henry's luminous wolf-eyes narrowed unhappily, but he willingly allowed his lover to leave the bed, only squeezing internally once in protest as the psychologist pulled out. Will grabbed his boxers and dragged them on before answering the door. He glared at his suddenly cowering friends. "Forget it, dude, it's just them."

"I hate your friends." Henry called. Will chuckled.

"What do you lot want?" he pushed the door a little further closed, making sure Henry was obscured. Laura looked uncomfortable.

"It's ten to ten." Will blinked blankly for a second, and then swore viciously. They had to be out of the hotel by ten AM.

"Okay, give us a sec. H!" he slid the door mostly shut and his friends heard him start rooting around. "We're out of time, dude. Where'd the key go?" Henry's answering curses made Lucy blush a little. Laura was drifting a finger absently along the handle of her suitcase, her 'sixth sense' singing to her of Henry's proximity and unusual vibes. Richard chuckled at the breathless grumbling from the two men as they threw their belongings into their suitcase.

"Thank God we didn't bring too much stuff." Henry grumbled. "Will, I'll wear that shirt – don't pack it." As they left the room, Henry was still doing up his belt, and Will's shirt was half unbuttoned, showing off athletic muscles and fresh bites and scratches. Richard's eyes became glued to the marks. Henry kept his eyes down, trying to conceal the fact that they were still glowing, aided by the others distraction to his lover's bare chest.

"Uh... you're really... um..." Will handed off the suitcase to Henry while he fixed his buttons. It was fairly obvious from the placement of the marks that Henry had topped him – that kind of angle wasn't possible unless you wre behind him. Will shrugged, and took the case back. Richard's eyes flicked to Henry's wrists, where the marks from the handcuffs were all but faded. Richard bit his lip until Laura elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Can I give my son your number?" he asked eventually, just as they reached the reception to sign out. "It's just... I don't know if he'll want to talk to me about some stuff, and... yeah..."

"Of course you can." Will agreed. Henry pulled a business card out of his wallet. Will raised an eyebrow as the werewolf handed it to Richard.

"Since when did Magnus do cards?"

"It's was Biggie's idea." Henry shrugged. Richard blinked as he read the card aloud.

"What does 'Sanctuary for All' mean? You gave me your work number?"

"It means we help people who need it." Henry explained. "People with... differences. We live there, and one of us it nearly always in."

"If we're not, you can always leave a message with whoever picks up the phone. One of us will call you straight back." Will promised.

* * *

**End of part 2: Reunion**

**There's going to be a month or so break, same as the last time, before I get started on posting part 3: Monster. See you soon!**


End file.
